Lo Cord Farla
Lo Cord Farla is a Lidilada entrepreneur, buisness magnate, and the founder and CEO of Farla Co, one of the largest tech companies in the Galaxy. She is famous for her Farla Co universal translators, which are considered by many to be sleek, stylish, discreet, and highly effective at translating alien languages in real time. Early Life Lo Cord Farla was not born with a silver spoon, but she was always very bright, even as a child. She always had a fascination with language and acted upon this interest at a very young age. Before she even became an adult, she had written a fully translated dictionary in Zytestes, Lockmorgan, and Lidilada languages. This dictionary was starting to become popular for its usefulness, but Lo Cord Farla’s lack of resources halted the distribution. However, ZeepCol noticed the potential market and bought the publishing rights. This caused an immense spike in popularity, but automatic translators were still far too popular and the success quickly faded. Lo Cord Farla used the money she got from selling the rights to attend a Fraganlos technical university. While in school, she studied computer engineering and software and became quite the expert. After graduating, she was hired by the Antherans to help with their experiments. It was with the Antherans that Lo Cord invented a device that can observe and control electric current wirelessly. This same technology would later be utilized to construct the MegaRing. Though she was fluent in the Antheran language, they had a hard time understanding each other. She refused to use the standard automatic translators that most people used because they were often faulty, uncomfortable and generally unstylish. Lo Cord believed she could make something better but she had no money or resources to do it. In order to fund her project, many people speculate that Lo Cord Farla sold her Antheran colleagues to Stellar Grub; however, she always denies this claim. The whereabouts of her Antheran colleagues are still unknown to this day. Career Early Business Deals “Mysteriously” Lo Cord had just enough money to start up her project. Her goal was to create a comfortable and functional translator that could fit into any auditory organ seamlessly while also being cheap to produce. This translator could also translate thousands of the most popular languages instantly. Her Universal Translators became an overnight success but soon she ran out of raw materials to continue manufacturing her translators. She contacted the Dinnero Monopoly and ZeepCol again to see if they would be interested in helping manufacture and distribute her product. Both corporations gladly agreed. She sold the plans to her translators to both companies, and while they produce and sell them, she makes a small percentage. Because ZeepCol and the Monopoly were competitors at this point, they both were trying to out sell their rival with Lo Cord’s translators. Soon after, ads for ZeepCol brand translators and Dinnero brand translators were plastered all over the galaxy, and they both were the same product. Captains from all over the galaxy were buying from either ZeepCol or Dinnero and Lo Cord was making a fortune. Founding Farla Co While Lo Cord was on her way of becoming a multi-millionare, she noticed that cheap and functional translators were going out of style. Captains prefer sleek, stylish, and high tech so she used her millions to purchase planets to build up her own factories. She invented a new translator that was cool to wear and used her new found resources to start mass production. This translator was preprogrammed to translate millions of languages and could also learn new languages almost instantly. This time, she was doing everything by herself. She became a master of vertical integration. Soon her new translators were selling more than Dinnero or ZeepCol --even though they were all invented by her. Soon ZeepCol and Dinnero stopped selling Lo Cord’s old translator model and Lo Cord Farla was the only producer of translators. Everybody wanted one of her new translators, and they became the norm throughout the galaxy. She founded Farla Co, or simply referred to as Farla, to produce not only her translators but other gadgets she invented. Soon Farla became a brand, and THE brand to have. Farla became a trillionaire and still is one of the most influential people in the galaxy today. Her inventions are constantly being upgraded. Many look up to her, but some are very wary and believe she is too powerful. It is a little unnerving that someone of her caliber is backer of the Lidilada military, but there have still been no Lidilada controversies. So keep on buying Farla brand gadgets! Personal Life In her personal life, Lo Cord Farla is the mother to three children, Ladlo, Gernali, and Ohilo. Ladlo Farla is her oldest son, who was born significantly earlier than his two other brothers. The galaxy typically views Ladlo as the golden child. He is the only one of Lo Cord's children who works for her company. He is in charge of operations and public relations with the company. Galactic outlook on him is positive with disdain, they see him as a winner but his pompous and arrogant attitude sour his image. His brothers, who were born much after him, share much less of the galactic spotlight. Approximately twenty years after Ladlo was born, Ohilo Farla was born. Ohilo is the most reserved and quiet of his brothers. Despite his remote personality, Ohilo has gained a following from various citizens in the galaxy. Ohilo is the most educated in his family, spending much of his life studying philosophy from various institutions around the galaxy. Through his travels, many have gravitated towards him. Shortly after Ohilo's birth Gernali Farla is the last of Lo Cord's children. Gernali has never amounted to much in comparison to his brothers. His fear and anxieties of not living up to his family standards has reverted him into a drug abuser in his early life. Though throughout his life he used narcotics, later in life he became more involved with crimes. Rumor has it that he has become associated the the Purple Blade. All the brothers share some common traits. Generally, they are all socially inept and delusional. They all view and speak about the galaxy in delusional ways. This is generally blamed on Lo Cord for not being attentive to her children. Though she does love them all, she often pushed off parenting duties to Lo Dagado so that she could continue to run her business. The lack of parenting had become more obvious once they grew into adulthood. Category:Characters